


you're selling yourself short

by oh_canada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Kissing Booths, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Popular! Jisung, Student! Minho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_canada/pseuds/oh_canada
Summary: Minho finds himself helping Seungmin with yet another of his money making plans, opening a low scale kissing booth at the School Festival.Minho begins to grow bored of taking notes of purchase in the back of the stall, but then Han Jisung shows up and Minho suddenly doesn't mind this idea so much.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 359





	you're selling yourself short

Minho could not believe he had been convinced to help Seungmin yet again.  


The younger had endless ideas for making money off the rich highschoolers, and they rarely worked out, yet for some reason that Minho couldn't remember, he had still shown up to help his scheming friend.  


He rested his head against the cold pole of the stall as Seungmin sweet talked another customer into paying money to kiss Lee Felix.  


To be honest, the stall's quality wasn't as abysmally cheap as Minho expected; the fairylights and red roofing showed that Seungmin had been confident enough with his idea this time that he had willingly splashed out.  


Minho stretched his tired legs, and glanced back over to where the girl was kissing Felix on the cheek, wondering if the other two would notice if he slipped away. His outfit, a black hoodie, black jeans, white shoes, would help him blend into the night perfectly, he just had to pick his timing.  


Felix waved goodbye to the blushing girl, the warm smile on his face never failing. Minho would never be able to play that part, even the thought of one of these highschoolers lips on his face made him grimace.  


"Minho? What are we at?"  


Minho blinked slowly at Seungmin's eager face, and with unamused expression, glanced down at his accounting book. He spoke sarcastically, as he was known to. "Congratulations, Kim Seungmin, you have successfully swindled over $110 off your innocent fellow students."  


Seungmin rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Innocent."

Felix adjusted his striped top, hooking a finger under his collar and tugging it away from his neck. "Hey, when are we going to wrap this up? I was kinda hoping to check out the other stalls..."  


Seungmin's face was immediately sympathetic and Minho snorted at his friend. "We can finish soon, 'Lix. Whatever suits you best."  


Felix smiled shyly. "Okay, cool. Maybe 5 more customers?"  


Seungmin nodded. "That sounds good."  


"I love doing this though, don't get me wrong. We're making lots of people happy."  


Minho stood up, rolling his shoulders, only satisfied when the bones clicked. Seungmin pulled a face, but Minho ignored him. "Well, I'm going to g-"  


Seungmin grabbed his arm as he tried to walk out the front of the stall. "Oh no you're not."  


Minho didn't bother struggling, knowing that if he really wanted to, he could deter Seungmin with a single look. "I demand 15% of profit if I have to stay any longer."  


The younger groaned, but gave in, releasing Minho's soft, black hoodie. "Fine, but only because I need eye candy."  


Somewhat satiated, Minho slumped back into the cheap plastic chair at the back of the small stall, picking up his notebook again and doodling as he waited for more customers to take note of. After a five or so minutes more, as Felix was applying another layer of lip gloss, Minho's attention was drawn to the front of the stall by a sultry voice.  


"So how much does a kiss on the lips cost?"  


Hwang Hyunjin, one of the schools 'popular kids', was leaned over the counter, far too close to Seungmin's face to be considered accidental. Fortunately, Seungmin was not the type to be easily flustered.  


His voice nonchalant, Seungmin spoke. "$10 normally, but $15 to you."  


Hyunjin pouted dramatically, and Minho was sad to say that his handsome face was not even slightly distorted by the action. "Aw, no fair."  


After an awkward pause that lasted five seconds, Hyunjin seemed to realise that even his thinly veiled flirting wasn't going to waver Kim Seungmin. He sighed, fishing into the pocket of his dark blue overalls and placing fifteen dollars on the table. Seungmin grinned, and Minho took note of the sale.  


Felix was equally unphased as Hyunjin approached him, and Minho took a moment to mentally praise his friends for their bravery. Hyunjin was intimidatingly gorgeous.  
But not really his type.  


"Hey, Hwang! What're you doing?"  


Minho's heart constricted for a second, the low, charming voice oddly familiar. It was when the figure's face was lit up by the fairy lights that Minho really stopped breathing.  


Hyunjin blinked back at his best friend for a moment, before recovering with a smirk. "It's a kissing booth, Sung."  


Han Jisung dragged his sparkly eyes away from Hyunjin to glance over the stall front, presumably reading the sign that read something about Kim Seungmin, kissing booths and a no refund policy. "Oh..."  


Minho tried to hide his face in his book, his heart still beating unnaturally fast. Calm your tits, Minho. He's not even doing anything.  


Unknown to pretty much everyone except for his friend Chan, Minho had been crushing on good-at-everything Han Jisung since the beginning of highschool, but had only really noticed it when the boy returned from summer break looking wayyy fitter than anyone had predicted, silver haired and skin glowing golden.  


Minho despised himself for it at first; Lee Minho was not the type to get crushes. But he had had to acknowledge his feelings at some point, or else he must have had some sort of medical condition that made his palms sweaty and head spin when he was too close to the pretty boy.  


Seungmin ran a tongue along his lips, eyeing up his prey. "Would you be interested?"  


Jisung laughed a little, before noticing Seungmin's expression. "Oh, you're serious?"  


Hyunjin was murmuring something to a now surprisingly flustered Felix, but all Minho could focus on was how long Han's eyelashes appeared in the fairy lighting, how his honey coloured skin looked good enough to eat, how nice his dark brown and silver hair was styled off his forehead, and how his grey denim jacket was a contrast to the sunshine he constantly emitted.  


Seungmin raised his eyebrows. "Yes."  


Jisung shot a quick look at the back of the stall, clearly a nervous action. "Sorry, man, but I don't really like going around kissing strang..."  


The boy at the front desk trailed off when he saw Minho sprawled out on a chair in the far corner of the pop up shop, an attractive guy dressed in all black, with watchful eyes that seemed to fixed on Jisung. Jisung's thoughts evaporated along with his words for a few moments, until he regained the ability to speak and leaned over the front of the stall to address an internally panicking Minho.  


"You're Lee Minho, right?"  


Minho opened his mouth slowly, and his tongue heavy with nerves. "I-uh, yeah, that's me."  


Jisung's glowing face broke into a smile. "I'm Jisung. I'm in your history class. You're cute and smart."  


Minho's brain completely gave up on him at this point, his fingers allowing his notebook to fall to the ground. He didn't have the mental strength to pick it up, so he just used the heel of his Fila to knock it under his chair. "Uh, yeah, you too."  


Hyunjin kissed Felix on the cheek and winked at him before walking back out of the stall. He waved at Seungmin with a sweet smile. "Bye, lovelies! Come on, Jisung~"  


Jisung shooed his friend away. "Give me a minute, Hyunjin, I'm talking to someone."  


Hyunjin whined. "But I could have made a dramatic exit."  


Ignoring his friend, Jisung's lips curled into a crooked grin and he didn't take his dark brown eyes off Minho. "I have an idea. Seungmin, how much to kiss Minho instead?"  


Minho couldn't stop the smile stretching across his face. Holy shit, this was happening.  


Seungmin blinked at the prodigy's request, apparently oblivious to Minho's attraction. "Um. Minho isn't really into that kind of thing, he doesn't like-"  


"$10."  


Jisung's face lit up even further as the words fell from Minho's lips.

Seungmin spun to face Minho in shock, his eyes wide in alarm. "What?!"  


Minho didn't bother looking at him, leaning back into his seat as he regained his confidence. He smirked.  


Threading a hand through his hair, Jisung returned the smirk. "Seems like a small price to pay for a kiss with you. Give me a second..."  


Hyunjin watched the exchange in confusion as Jisung dug through the pocket of his denim jacket and placed a $10 note on the table. Seungmin squeaked in surprise as Jisung shifted around the front desk.  


Minho tugged his hood from his head, messing his pale brown hair and he couldn't help but hope that Jisung wouldn't notice the untidy waves.  
But Jisung did the opposite.  


He froze a few steps from Minho as he released his hair, his breath audibly catching. "Oh- h-hi."  


Minho felt his cheeks burning, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Jisung then and there, but he felt prying eyes.  


Seungmin and Felix were looking at him in shock, but Hyunjin was enjoying the show. Minho waved a dismissing hand at them, and they were quick to oblige, Hyunjin offering to show the other two around the festival. Seungmin placed an 'closed' paper on the desk before following the other two to the candy floss stall across the way.

Jisung looked at Minho for confirmation before closing the gap, stepping in between Minho's jean-clad legs as the older gazed up at him with admiring eyes from his seat.  


He hesitantly reached out to touch Minho's face. "Are you sure? Paying for a kiss was kind of a douche move, I don't want you to think I was objectifying you or anything. I'm just a coward who can't ask a boy I like for a kiss naturally."  


Minho leaned his face into Jisung's hand, his heart racing. He blinked up at the younger as he placed a hand on his waist softly. He couldn't believe this was real. The Han Jisung was confessing his feelings for Minho of all people, as well as asking for consent and apologising for nothing?  


Minho sighed. "You're so perfect."  


Jisung's lip quivered. "Huh?"  


"I l-like you too, Jisung."  


"Oh. OH."  


Minho laughed quietly at the expression on Jisung's face, his panicked heartbeat steadying and instead growing warm. "You gonna get what you paid for, cutie?"  


Jisung leaned down, trailing his light fingers across from where they had rested on his face to his lips. His silver necklace glittering in the low light and swung forward as its owner pressed his body closer to Minho's. He murmured, drawing Minho's eyes to his glossed lips. "Hell yeah.”  


And then Minho closed the gap, unable to restrain himself any longer. His lips found Jisung's in seconds, and Minho's head spun far faster than it ever had before. The hand he didn't have rested on Jisung's waist gripped the chair beneath him, the only thing keeping him from soaring into the clouds to join Jisung in his angel realm.  


After a few seconds of dizzying contact, Minho pulled back, Jisung chasing his lips. Minho giggled as the younger snapped back to the present, a dazed smile on his face.  


Jisung shifted his hands where they were slung loosely around Minho's neck. His voice was soft, like sunshine. "I think you're selling yourself short, Minho. You're definitely worth more than $10."  


Minho admired Jisung's face, inexplicably happy, a slow, crazy smile spreading back onto his face. "Whatever you say, sunshine. What do you wanna do now?"  


Jisung blinked, before ducking his head shyly. "Maybe... kiss you again?"  


Without another word, Minho hooked a finger under Jisung's chin and angled him back towards his lips. He guided the younger onto his lap, resting his hands on Jisung's thighs.  


Never had Minho been so happy that he had participated in one of Kim Seungmin's schemes.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy  
> so its me again, and ik this isn't an update to my latest fic, but i thought this would be a nice change. i kinda needed a break from ongoing storylines and this was cute sooooooooo  
> soft jisung soft minho uwuwuwuuwuw  
> 


End file.
